Fairytale Complications Iceland x Reader x Sealand
by Blueberrytealove
Summary: This is a story about a Fey Princess who fell in love with a Merman. Apparently this Merman is being hunted down by a Pirate who ends up falling in love with the Fey Princess! What happens now! Why must you tell a complicated story Norway!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! And here I come with another series...I keep coming up with ideas..I have like around eleven pending ideas...yup. So this is my first time writing about the Nordics but I love the Nordic five so much that I had to hehe. So um. Enjoy :D**

**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**You is owned by You**

* * *

**Fairytale Complications:**

**Prologue:**

"Uncle Norge, tell me a story like how you used to when I was little."

Norway stared at his niece wondering what had compelled her to ask for a story. His niece was already quite the young lady with beautiful (h/c) hair and bright (e/c) eyes. She was no longer the same child that Sweden had taken into his home many years ago. His niece pouted at him; anticipating the time when Norway would begin weaving his tale.  
"Uncle Norge," she said; folding her arms across her chest, "Are you going to start the story?" His niece began to get impatient. "Shall I get uncle Den? Or even Ice?" Norway frowned; he didn't want her calling for Denmark. Iceland wasn't much of a problem for him but Denmark; he annoyed Norway to no end.

Norway remained silent; he remembered that his niece harboured a small a small crush for his younger brother Iceland and didn't see him as an 'uncle' but it wasn't much of a big deal. His niece after all is only under the guardianship of Sweden and she refers to all of the Nordics as her uncles, except for Iceland. Norway's thoughts were interrupted by his niece's voice,  
"Uncle Norge are you alright?" Norway blinked a couple of times before responding,  
"I am fine."

"You're so spaced out today uncle Norge, maybe I really should call uncle Den." His niece trailed off as she turned towards the front door. Norway intercepted his niece and he stood directly in front of her.  
"No," he said sternly, "Don't call him." His niece giggled, knowing all too well how her uncle Norway felt when she called Denmark.  
"Then tell me the story uncle Norge!" she cried, seating herself on Norway's sofa. "Uncle Sve and uncle Fin won't be picking me up until tomorrow morning remember? So you have plenty of time to tell it to me!" Norway's niece patted the seat beside her, "And it better be a good one or I'll all uncle Den over." Norway shrugged in defeat before making his way over to sit by his niece.  
"Alright," spoke Norway; sighing in exasperation, "I'll tell you the story." His niece leaned towards him in anticipation.

"This is a story about a Fey Princess, who fell in love with a Merman."

In a kingdom hidden beyond the clouds, there lived the Fey. Magical beings that governed the skies with their strong powers and majestic wings, that glowed in their full glory. Among the Fey, there lived a Fey Princess with soft (h/l) (h/c) locks, and (e/c) orbs which were as clear as the skies and as bright as the stars above. She was the most angelic being that you would ever find in the Fey Kingdom. The Fey Princess had everything she desired, except for two things; love and freedom.

The Fey Princess had many eligible suitors, all in which were wealthy and had much power. But none of them seemed to interest the princess. In fact, she wanted more than just wealth and power. She wanted understanding, adventure, everything that was considered unacceptable in her society. All throughout her life, her choices were made for her. This time the Fey Princess wanted to make her _own_ decisions.

Now as the Fey ruled the skies, there are beings that ruled the waters and the lands. These beings were the Humans and the Merfolk.

The Humans and the Merfolk are the only beings that have the ability to cross into each other's realms without much problem. Such is the relationship of the two. Both realms have lived beside one another since time began, both have had their fare share of disputes but they never fully isolated themselves from each other. There are humans; brave men and women who venture out into the open waters on their floating, wooden vessels. These humans, in many of their tales mention about meeting the mysterious, hidden beings of the deep. Some, talk about strong bonds of friendship, others about everlasting romance. But there are those who speak of darker things, practices that have only been committed by those who dare to do so; the hunting of the Mer. Humans who commit such acts are in greed for power, for domination. Because of this, the Merfolk hide in fear. While the prejudice against the Merfolk continue under the hands of the humans, the Fey co-exist with both realms. But they co-exist in isolation, having no part in the realms below them.

For many centuries the three realms were together, but no one knew anything about the existence of the Fey. The Merfolk and the humans were aware of the Fey Kingdom's existence but they did not bother in attempting to enter that realm for the Fey kept to themselves. It is unacceptable in Fey society, for the Fey to intermingle with the beings below them. The reason for this has been lost long ago and not even the Fey know about the origins of their laws. They only obeyed them. The law of the Fey decreed that involvement with humans and Merfolk is punishable. Thus it is _forbidden_ for a Fey to have bonds with either beings. For a Fey, to fall in love with them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah I know...This is just a prologue so Iceland doesn't show up here at the moment. This is more like, a base for the story. Plus I apologize if it's short...short chapters tend to be a habit for some reason...I'm not good with making it lengthy...**

**So what do you guys think? Is this worthy to be continued?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I managed to type up chapter 1! I'm so happy it made my heart yay! (Cookies for those who know where I got the reference from) anyway I'm off to continue working on my writing! Ta ta for now!**

**Hetalia by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**You by you**

* * *

**Fairytale Complications**

**Chapter 1**

''Princess (name)! Princess (name)!''

The sound of the maids and butlers rang throughout the palace as every palace servant and soilder searched high and low for the beloved Princess. The Fey were preparing for the Princess' coming of age ball where the eligible Fey bachelors would be present. The King had ordered that the servants began to prepare for the Princess' gown, but they couldn't start if they couldn't get the measurements of the Princess now could they? Nonetheless, the servants continued to search for the Princess, but she could not be found.

''Have you found her yet?'' the King had entered the Princess' bedroom were some of the servants were searching.  
''No your highness.'' replied a servant. ''We are searching for her everywhere but so far we have not found her.'' The King sighed and placed a hand to his forehead.  
''Most likely then she has left the palace. I do not have time for such foolery and she should know that.'' The King then turned to leave the room, ''I am getting too old for this. Send some soilders to search beyond the palace grounds!'' the servants then hastily obeyed the King's command, almost bumping into one another in a scramble.

At the very edge of the Fey Kingdom, there was a forest that held many ancient secrets. One of those secrets being a magical lake that was the pathway to the world below. No Fey has ever ventured into the forest in fear of being sent to the realm of the humans and the Mer. No Fey ever wanted to venture there during the many centuries they have been around, that is until the Princess was born. The Princess herself loved to go exploring and when she was only eight years old she had discovered the forest. She soon grew fond of the forest and made it her favourite hideaway.  
''Are you sure we should be here Princess?'' asked a small Fey. He had dirty blonde hair and lovely violet eyes. His name was Raivis and he, along with the other servants Toris and Eduard were commanded to be the Princess' personal servants. Though being the Princess' personal servants meant being her close friends.  
''Don't worry Raivis! I'm sure it will be fine. We've been here many times before haven't we?'' replied Princess (Name), she fluttered around the forest before returning to her friends.  
''But Princess (Name), it is only a matter of time before the King finds out. If he does we'd surely be punished!'' spoke Eduard, he pushed up his glasses and gave a curt nod towards the palace to emphasize his point.  
''I won't let my father punish you three.'' this time, the Princess' response was serious, ''If he sends you away or punishes you, then I shall throw myself into the lake and exile myself to the realm below.''  
''Don't do that Princess!'' cried Toris, ''It would be terrible if you did so!''  
''Please don't do anything rash.'' Raivis spoke softly making the Princess laugh.  
''Of course not.'' said the Princess, ''I would never do something so hasty, but you know how my father takes me seriously.''  
''That's pretty cruel of you.'' muttered Eduard. He froze when the Princess looked at him. ''I-I didn't mean to say that my Princess, I-'' But the Princess cut him off.  
''Eduard.'' she said sternly. Toris and Raivis stood in fear for Eduard. The Princess then gave Eduard a large smile, ''You think so? I guess it is a little mean but oh well.'' The Princess giggled making the three Fey males sigh in relief. They smiled back at the Princess remembering that she was slow to anger.

She was often praised as such and was often told that she was a benevolent and patient child. Which was true in a way but the praises were only shallow tactics from the other Fey to earn the King's favour. The only Fey that knew of the Princess' true characteristics are the three servants in which she calls friends.  
''Now that I think about it,'' thought Toris aloud, the other three glanced at him, ''What are we doing here in the first place? Excuse my boldness for asking.'' The Princess frowned,  
''Your boldness is always excused Toris. The same goes for you two,'' the Princess gestured to Eduard and Raivis, ''You are allowed to speak freely with me you know. At least when we are alone, you know how my father is when it comes to addressing 'royalty' but when it is just us you should not address me as such. In fact,'' the Princess smiled, ''You should address me as (name), not Princess (Name) or Princess. Just (name). Understood?''  
''Yes Prince- uh, I mean (name).'' stuttered Raivis. (name) patted the younger Fey on the head.  
''As for your question Toris,'' spoke (name), her face displayed a serious expression. ''Today the palace is preparing for my coming of age ball.'' the three males then nodded in understanding, they knew how the Princess wanted freedom. Freedom to love was one of the things she wanted most.  
''But you cannot avoid it forever (name).'' spoke Toris, ''You have to face it someday.'' He gave (name) a sad smile which (name) returned.

''I know Toris, if only I could vanish into the lake.'' replied (name). Her delicate wings fluttered as she flew above the forest canopy. The three fey males followed her.  
''If only we all could.'' spoke Eduard as he glanced at the clouds below them, ''I'm sure there is much more freedom in the realm below.'' (Name) nodded in agreement.  
''Even if we did go,'' spoke Toris, ''I'd be worried for all our safety. You've heard the stories haven't you? There is war, and famine, and disease. All those things that can harm us. Plus we do not know whether or not the beings of the realm below will welcome us. For all we know they could kill us.'' Raivis shuddered at Toris' words,  
''Toris is right (name).'' spoke Raivis, ''I don't want to die yet. Nor do I want to see you get hurt of course.'' (Name) smiled pulled all three Fey men into a hug,  
''I thank you for your concern and for your friendship,'' she said, ''But I believe that all will be well if we just have faith.''  
''Then we better start having faith..'' started Eduard, he pointed to the palace, ''Because it looks like the soilders are starting to search the rest of the Kingdom.'' (name) released the trio and turned to the palace. Sure enough, she saw the soilders fly out from their posts and into the rest of the kingdom. (Name) cursed silently, ''Damn. We better get back before my father finds out we were here.'' (Name) then began to fly back to the palace at a quick pace, closely followed by Toris, Raivis, and Eduard.

Deep within the oceans of the realm below the Fey, a shadow is seen swimming through the dark, manuevering through the rocks. The small rays of light barely revealing the depths of the deep blue. The shadow then hides behind one of the rocks, as a darker shadow passes over them, placing the area in complete darkness. They watch as a rain of spears drop down from the above, a large woven net following after. The shadow hides, waiting for the darker shadow to pass. Their breathing is shallow and the body, tense. The darker shadow passes, revealing the small light rays once more.  
''Is it gone Mr. Puffin?'' asks the shadow, a small figure; a puffin, emerges from the rocks and swims to the surface before diving back into the deep.  
''That ship's not coming back I guarantee you. At least, not for a while. Those stupid bastards.'' replied the Puffin scornfully. The shadow then emerges from their hiding place revealing a young male Mer with a strong silver tail with a light violet glow. His short silvery hair floats around his face, framing his features in a manner of perfection. The male mer's eyes were a vivid violet as his face was pulled into a frown,  
''I can't believe Lukas sent me on such a ridiculous errand.'' spoke the Mer, ''Who does he think he is?''  
''Your brother?'' replied Mr. Puffin with a loud laugh, ''And you should call him as such after all everyone wants you to.''  
''Hmph. Well everyone can just stick their noses somewhere else.'' muttered the Mer.  
''Haha, I know a perfect place where they can do that, and it's not a pretty place I tell you.'' Mr. Puffin chuckled at his idea. The Mer sighed,  
''Whatever, let's just get back before Mathias starts complaining about why I'm not there with his present.'' Mr. Puffin swam alongside the Mer, chatting with him about the stupidity of the ship that could have caught them.

''Oh, you're finally back Emil.'' the young Mer; Emil and Mr. Puffin entered a small chasm in the rocks where a gathering of four other Mer was seen.  
''Yes I'm back Lukas.'' spoke Emil, he gripped a package that was in his hand before tossing it towards the platinum blonde Mer. Lukas pushed towards the package with his platinum blonde tail, which had a deep blue glow. He grasped the package in his hands before speaking,  
''You should call me 'brother' Emil.'' he said tauntingly, ''After all am I not your beloved brother?''  
''I say we all are brothers!'' cried another Mer, his golden hair and tail had a strong image to it. His hair being styled up and his tail having a scarlet glow. This Mer swum forward and slung his arm around Lukas casually,  
''But still I'm the eldest and the King of the Mer!''  
''Be quiet Mathias, you and the rest of us all know that the Mer royalty was abolished when the hunting of the Mer wiped out most of the Mer population.'' hissed Lukas, his violet eyes piercing Mathias' aqua blue ones. Silence then filled the chasm as the five Mer and Puffin recalled the abolishment of the royalty. The Mer rebelled against the five of them for they could not uphold the safety of their realm and so they were thrown out of the Mer palace.  
''H-Hey now..it's Mathias' birthday isn't it?'' a blonde Mer swum up to the other three with a hesitant smile on his face, ''We should be celebrating.'' The Mer chuckled.  
''Hmph.'' Another Mer grunted as he floated behind.  
''S-See? Even Berwald agrees with me.''

The other three Mer stared at Berwald and the younger Mer. Mathias' solemn face then turned into a huge grin,  
''Tino's right guys!'' he cried, ''It's my birthday!'' Mathias laughed and he tried to grab the package that Lukas was holding. Lukas moved the package away from Mathias' grasp, Mathias pouted. ''Come on Luk!'' cried Mathias, ''What do you have for me?''  
''Stop whining you big baby.'' said Lukas, he thrusted the package at Mathias' face making the Mer float backwards by the force of the thrust. ''If you want it so bad here.''  
''Aww, thanks Luk!'' laughed Mathias, ignoring the slight pain that burned on his face. He opened the package to reveal a stick. ''What is this? This isn't a joke is it?'' wondered Mathias. Emil then spoke up,  
''Lukas said that you needed a new handle for your axe right? So I got a really good one directly from the human realm.''  
''The human realm?'' exclaimed Tino, ''But that's dangerous! How did you escape the humans?'' Mr. Puffin laughed,  
''That is a legendary story I tell you! Why the kid here wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for me, I..'' Mr. Puffin was silenced by Emil's hand being clamped around the puffin's beak.  
''It's no big deal.'' spoke Emil, ''The humans cannot get to us while we're really deep in the ocean.''

Lukas then placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, ''But still you should be careful, if you get caught your beloved big brother would be heart broken. You should call me 'brother' while you have the chance.'' Emil grimaced,  
''Still at it? You should give up Lukas.'' Before Lukas could reply Mathias gave an excited cry,  
''It fits! The handle fits with my axe head! Thanks guys! I'm so happy! Now I can fight those humans like the king I am!''  
''You're not a King anymore.'' spoke Lukas but his words were ignored by Mathias. Emil groaned before making his way out of the chasm.  
''Where are you going Emil?'' asked Tino, Berwald nodded.  
''No where.'' replied Emil, ''I just need to think.''  
Tino nodded,  
''Okay but don't go too far this time.'' he said. Emil gave a curt nod of understanding before departing the chasm alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Feel free to review! Lol I had to change the rating due to some of the language...fail :P **


End file.
